The present invention relates to the technical field of rock burst roadway support, particularly to a hydraulic support unit and a hydraulic support for anti-rock burst roadway.
The control of surrounding rocks of deep roadways, especially, the control of surrounding rocks of rock burst roadways, is one of the theoretical bottlenecks and key problems in deep mining. Rock burst is one of the major disasters encountered in coal mining. The quantity of rock burst mines is increased as the mining depth is increased. In the future, roadway rock burst will become more prominent.
It is proven in the practice in recent years that the deformation of surrounding rock of a roadway can be controlled effectively and the rock burst of the roadway can be prevented and controlled effectively by supporting with hydraulic supports. However, existing hydraulic supports have the following drawbacks: it is inconvenient to advance and assemble the supports, the protection of the supports for the roadway sides are inadequate, the supports are not stable enough under the effect of lateral forces, and the impact load resistant performance of the supports are not satisfactory.